piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coyote and Smart Alek Co./What are some of you all upset about? Really
Aaaa....Its good to be back!!!! Ive been...hibernating....or lost on Hati. I come back after some long time(long in, well, wiki terms)....and what do I see? Nothing really new exept life chat...thats cool, sad but true. Aaa blogposts...another way of knowing whats going on. Someone made a post about ship costumization(thats cool) and half of it is filled with upset user's: o the kraken, o the SOTL, o useles updates. Long ago I made a popular blogpost about why i dont uderstand why people are mad about the kraken. Instead of putting the burden on you of reading a complex paragraph about why i dont HATE THE "MONEY STEALING POTCO" i'll just put a list of opinions :D in I-disagree-sarcastic-manner. Please feel free to write all your feelings <3 Ill tell you the Kraken will come out, the SOTL too...that way ill get more money from you. I am the lorax and i speak for POTCO :3 ok not really im Coyote *I rather not buy the anual membership...I buy the monthly one ONLY when something interesting comes out. That way it doesnt look (to me) like POTCO is lie-ING to get money from me *Yea keep saying the kraken will never come out...ill probably become true...and Oprah will become an undead boss too. *Updates ARE to keep you interested YES. Congratulations you figured it out. Some are very fun too. *No, they didnt realese everything that is currently on POTCO beacuse it hadnt occurred to them yet!!!! *Yes updates ...everyone hates that the game is getting better *Ship costumization...uhhh yea they promised it waaa D': and when scoundrels came out it made it obvious they are being lazyyyy. Like you when you watch TV instead of workingbor doing your homework. *Ship of the line...will never come out...they promised it would come out like...forever agooo :@. Calm down it is in the test server, it might come out when something BIG occurs...they just need repair spots. *The kraken...dont get me started *Iuhhh POTCO lied to us to years ago-This brings be to this: Imagine when this stuff come out-NO ITS NOT FOR DISCUSSION IMAGINE IT!!!-the PARTY that would deserve!!! I youll be part of it in thanks to this wiki :D *I dont like John Cena from the WWE I respect that people get upset with POTCO-and some dont let that stuff go and decide its cool to bring it up-when anything new appears on the phase files or the server-EXEPT when they get rude. Hey...why not just wait and hope it will come out. Let time tell. Who knows...we might be making big fuzz about the kraken this time next year, yes yes I know...it still means we will see it eventually. Please right you opinion about all this things....since you want to. Keep having fun in POTCO :D *To do list: Kraken quest Ship costumization SOTL House or pet(maybe a pet in POTCO might be easier to train...believe me now i know) I wonder what will happen when thats done:^^depresion Power to the people!!! Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 22:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts